


Secure (just in your arms)

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Clint Barton/Reader Insert [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, F/M, One Shot, Secret Wars (2015), Short One Shot, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: It's the end of the world, and there's only one place you'd be - in Clint's arms.





	Secure (just in your arms)

The sun has vanished, and yet, the skies are bloody red, and fire falls from the clouds. Few minutes ago, you’ve heard asound – a high-pitched whistle, a buzz of some kind – and the all of your electronics was gone.Yours… and everyone’s else.You just want to cry, and maybe folding on fetal position in a little corner in your room, waiting for the end to just arrive once already- because there’s so much noise, and yet, with all technological devices gone, you are, for the first time since you were a teenager, deaf, your techno-telepathy as useless as never before. Yet, you take a big breath, shake your head, and keep being strong.

There’s panic in the streets – riots, people praying on their knees on the sidewalks, firearms shooting at an invisible enemy, as a second and then a third Earth appear in the sky. Even if you don’t like the violence, you kind of understand them. They’ve laughed when Cage and the others had gone on TV proclaiming the end of the world imminent, but now they’re seeing it all happening right before their very eyes- even in a world filled with super-heroes, with alien invasions happening almost on a daily basis, it’s still a lot to process.

It’s happening, and no one can stop it. Not even the Avengers. _Especially_ not the Avengers, not in their sorry state, as they fight one against the other, trying to find a solution to a problem that just can’t be solved by strength and brute force alone, and with Stark, turned into… well, his worst possible version _ever._

You gasp, jumping, as you feel an hand squeezing your shoulder, going into attack mode, but your lifted knee is easily stopped by Clint’s big hand – he is so warm, you can actually feel the head through the denim of your jeans.Gently, he lowers your leg, and he as you swallow, lost in his eyes, he dares to smirk. 

“Thought it’d be good to check on you, after all the electronics went down – the silence can’t be too good for you.”

“Yeah,” you consent, you voice barely a whisper. The world’s a cacophony of fifty shades of crazy out there, and yet, there’s only two sounds you hear right now: your heartbeat, a drum roll in your hears, and Clint’s breathing; he is still touching you, his hand squeezing, possessive and yet gentle, your ass. he looks at you as never before, but like you’ve always wished for him to, and he swallows, hard.

_ All right girl, world’s ending. What do you wonna do about it, uh? _ You ask yourself, and there’s only one thing that comes to mind: you want to live your life to the fullest, and have no regrets whatsoever.

You put your small, delicate hand on the back of his neck, playing with a lock of dark blonde hair, and you reach out for his lips, your touch gentle, tentative – not because you don’t know what you are doing, but because you want to give him an option.This may very well be the end of the world, but Clint has to want it as much as you do. 

He answers to the kiss in kind, first lightly, then more and more assertive, aggressive with each passing second, and you smirk against his lips, your fingers playing with his hair as your breasts flatten against his chest; heavy and hard between your legs, his desire for you is unmistakable as Clint run his fingers into your locks, panting heavy. 

You part, leaving him breathless, and open-mouthed, almost scared – it’s comical, really, how Clint looks right now – but, smirking, you rake his hand, and, walking backwards, you lead the way to your room (Spartan, essential, almost masculine, but who needs all the new fancy toys, and warmth and comfort when they are out saving the world on a daily basis, and never home?) and stop right before the feet of the bed.You unfasten his pants, ease his boxers over his hips, down his legs, and then go on your knees. You roll your thumb over the head of his cock, but before you can even open your mouth, Clint stops you, cupping your cheek and shaking his head, with the most tender smile you have ever seen in your whole bloody life. 

“What?” You ask, confused, as you feel him starting to soften. That’s not what you wanted – you are pretty sure that’s not what Clint had in mind when you were leading the way to your bed, too. Maybe it’s just panic, fear – or he isn’t sure of his performance or his stamina. You are about to say something, comfort him, even, but he grabs you for the shoulders, and before you know it, you are not only standing, but you are in bed, fully clothed, with Clint cuddling you, his cock still out of his boxers, crashed between your bodies. 

“Shh,” He says as you are face to face, your heads on the soft pillows, and he is nuzzling your nose. You can feel his heart, beating in unison with yours,and the intimacy of it all makes you blush. “Let’s sleep the end of the word on, shall we?” He asks, his lips a breath of air from yours. 

You are speechless, looking into his azure-green eyes. “Clint, I…” You whisper, ready to tell him that ever since starting working with Stark (before he turned into a jerk), he’s been the only one for you, that you’ve spent many sleepless nights imagining how he would have felt at your side, or on top of you as you joined your bodies in sin, but he stops you.

“Don’t – don’t tell me because you think it’s over. Don’t do anything because you believe there’s no tomorrow. The heavy hitters are working on it. I’d hate for you to regret this if we were to survive.”

As you silently cry, you rest your head in the crook of his neck; the skies are falling, but there’s no place as safe as this man’s arms – even if he is powerless. 


End file.
